Prior U.S. Pat. No. 4,253,260 shows a self-standing floor sign having two plastic panels hinged together at their upper ends for selective folding or spreading the panels apart at their lower ends to a triangular self-standing position. The upper ends of the panels are provided with laterally spaced legs forming a central slot therebetween and the legs have interconnected hinge portions with a cross bar handle extending between and connecting the hinge portions.
The warning or cautionary signs normally placed upon the panels are visible close up but not at some distance due to their insubstantial height above the floor, especially if some obstruction bars the view. Consequently, pedestrians may often tread upon the floor before seeing the warning sign.